


what happens in the book shop (honestly nothing outrageous)

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF I-Pin, Banter, Bookstore AU, Day 4, Gen, KHR Rarepair Week 2020, Sibling Banter, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a tiiiny bit of angst there at the end, and lambo's a lightning, because they have I-pin, curse mention, fuuta I-pin and lambo run a book shop in mafia territory, i don't make the rules, i have to fit in both angst and ryohei, i literally can't not wrote angst I'm sorry, it goes better than you would expect, it slipped in, it's very chaotic, let the sawada siblings be happy 2k20, look guys they're all siblings, obligatory ryohei mention, sibling relationships, so i did all the prompts & i win, this is the sibling bonding they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: "Hey, you know when we thought it would be a great idea to open a book shop?" Lambo says very loudly across the shop to Fuuta, where he's rearranging a nonfiction display. "Ah, to be young. I even told my younger self it was a bad idea. It's like we're cursed."---They should have guessed running a book shop in Vongola territory wouldn't be easy, lucrative, or quiet.They love it anyway. (Especially when Tsuna-nii shows up for sibling bonding time.)
Relationships: Lambo Bovino & I-Pin & Sawada Tsunayoshi & Fuuta de la Stella
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	what happens in the book shop (honestly nothing outrageous)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in line two and a half hours tonight but already I love it with my whole heart. Enjoy the best of the Sawada siblings all grown up in a universe where (almost) nothing hurts.

"Hey, you know when we thought it would be a great idea to open a book shop?" Lambo says very loudly across the shop to Fuuta, where he's rearranging a nonfiction display. "Ah, to be young. I even _told_ my younger self it was a bad idea. It's like we're cursed."

I-Pin shoots Lambo a hot glance and makes a shushing noise. "Don't disturb the customers," she hisses at him, turning back to watch them. 

"We have no real customers," Lambo scoffs, kicking the back of the counter and then wincing.

"Now, that's not fair to our family. What about Basil and Chrome and Takeshi and Tsuna-nii and Ryohei-nii and Chikusa and Lancia-san--" 

(Lambo assuredly does not jump at Fuuta's ninja appearance.)

"To be fair, Ryohei-nii only buys books to support us. He did seem to be interested in the metal bookmarks, though," I-Pin adds, and then shushes them again. "You could learn a lot by watching this, guys. Oh, and the woman's finally got a good headlock on him, _yes_!" 

"Okay, yeah, valid point. Ryohei-nii is a sweetheart," Fuuta agrees. "But the others? They actually buy books to read. We make sure to stock their favorite genres."

"That's the deal--they're _family_ . They practically _have_ to support us. Name a single customer we've earned that didn't know us before we opened." 

"Look, they might not buy anything, but they sure provide entertainment," I-Pin responds. "Stop whining."

"Why am I not even surprised you like the chaos more than running a normal little nook?" Lambo moans. 

"We did grow up with Tsuna-nii," Fuuta points out, laying a sympathetic hand on Lambo's shoulder. The boy throws his arms around his big brother and buries his head in Fuuta's shoulder, groaning. "There, there," Fuuta says absent-mindedly. "Don't worry, there's only two hours until we close."

The groaning intensifies. I-Pin slaps Lambo on the back of the head without looking. 

"He's going to need medical care," Fuuta notes. "Do you think we can call an ambulance, or should we call Ryohei-nii?"

"Either the woman has a mind-fogging technique that Chrome would kill to learn, or he should be ashamed to call himself a mafioso," I-Pin deadpans. 

"Ambulance it is then," Fuuta sighs, picking up the corded phone on the counter and dialing. 

"I just wanted a girlfriend," Lambo sobs. 

"No you don't," I-Pin scoffs. "You get hives when you think about commitment. Sticking with the Vongola family is enough for you."

Lambo's silence is answer enough. 

The shop's door opens. 

"Welcome to Sawada Book Nook," Fuuta calls out, covering the receiver of the phone.

"Tsuna-nii!" I-Pin cries out, darting over to almost tackle him in a hug. Lambo stops crying and follows I-Pin's lead in under a second. 

"Hey, guys," Tsuna laughs, hugging them back. "It seems more subdued than usual in here."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Lambo says sourly. "I don't think it's possible to have a quiet hour here."

"A good fight just finished up," I-pin informs their older sibling. "Fuuta's calling an ambulance."

"Ah, a grunt then?" 

"The gruntiest grunt," Lambo says. "I didn't see all that much of it because I was busy pointing out that our life is _ridiculous_ , but I'm pretty sure he was worse than five-year-old me." 

Tsuna-nii flicks his nose. "That's practically a compliment. You were pretty amazing at five."

Lambo scoffs, but buries his face in Tsuna-nii's shirt to hide his smile. 

"Hey! Who do you think you are, bumping into me?" Someone yells from the fiction A-G aisle. A book slams closed and a _crack_ sounds. 

"How dare you?!" 

Lambo groans. I-Pin snaps to look. Tsuna-nii sighs a little. 

"Listen, I'd like to have dinner with you all tonight. I just need some time away."

They usually ate dinner at the Vongola mansion, so that meant Tsuna-nii was really asking to eat at the apartment they all the rented together--not that they used it all that often, as they practically lived in the mansion, but Tsuna-nii had wanted them to have _something_. And none of them could tell him no when he got worried about them. 

"Oh, yeah," I-Pin agrees immediately, attention now focused on Tsuna-nii. Very telling how excited the prospect made her. It was so rare to have free time with their older brother now. "Sounds great!"

"Yes!!" Lambo exclaims. "Please, can we play Uno?"

"Seriously?" I-Pin asks. "You're not going to beat Fuuta." 

"You don't know that," Lambo retorts, waving a lazy hand in her direction, still leaning against Tsuna-nii. "One day, I shall be Uno king."

"A commendable ambition," Tsuna-nii says, tone dry but very fond. "Do you think you could close early?"

"Of course!" I-Pin says, ducking into that one aisle. Lambo hums, and Tsuna-nii rubs his back. A couple thuds, and then I-Pin drags the men out of the store by their shirts. "Bye-bye!"

Fuuta comes back in. "Alright, the guy's taken care of. Are we closing?"

"Yeah," Lambo affirms. 

Fuuta brightens. He tugs at his scarf a little, and his smile deepens. His increased happiness warms all of them. "Cool!"

Lambo's pretty sure it shouldn't take thirty seconds to close a business for the day, but Fuuta manages it. They're out the door in a flash. 

"Did you know Sawada's Book Nook went from the 324th best book shop in Italy to the 322nd today?" Fuuta chatters excitedly to Tsuna-nii. 

He laughs, Lambo snorts, I-Pin rolls her eyes. None of them can rank, so of course they wouldn't know. They're all smiling. 

"That one you can find out just by looking on Yelp," Fuuta says somewhat exasperated. 

"You didn't look it up on Yelp," Lambo points out. 

"It's progress! Good progress!" Fuuta defends. And totally changing the argument. Lambo wins. 

"Yes, it is," Tsuna-nii says, ruffling Lambo's hair and pulling Fuuta closer to him. "I'm glad you have something so good to occupy your days with."

The content almost melts into them. They all seem to breathe easier. 

"Your definition of good is skewed, Tsuna-nii," Lambo says wryly. 

"You try being home-tutored by Reborn for years."

"You're the one who chose him as your advisor," I-Pin chimes in. 

Lambo shivers. "I really don't get that. You're crazy, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna-nii chuckles. "At this point, we're all crazy."

"Reborn's really smart," Fuuta adds. "And he knows a _lot_ about mafia politics."

"Yeah, yeah," Lambo waves him off. 

"I question the wisdom of that decision myself sometimes," Tsuna-nii confesses after a minute of silence.

"Aha!" Lambo cries.

"If you don't question the wisdom of your decision, that means you didn't choose someone with enough zing," I-Pin refutes him, poking his side. 

"You're all insane," Lambo mutters. 

"You are too," Fuuta teases, smiling lopsided at him. 

Lambo huffs. Having siblings is a pain.

(But he'd sacrifice anything, even his very life, to keep them. 

Being loved is… nice. He doesn't want to get complacent.

He looks over his shoulder.)

**Author's Note:**

> I need you to know that Lancia is their best customer. He genuinely likes the store & buys books all the time & chats with them. 
> 
> The one fic I got out on time! I really like this one. Please drop a review if you love the Sawada siblings too! (And/or Ryohei!)


End file.
